Angel Wings
by DoAaYS
Summary: When a mysterious girl comes looking for her lost father, what does Castiel have to do with this? And why does Sam seem so drawn to her? Under Construction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you all like this story as much as I liked writing it! This is just the prologue, might put up the first chapter later today if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural :(**

Prologue

"He's not coming back is he?" I cleared away my tears as the figure in the room spoke.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Oh please, he's been gone so long! If he even remembered about me, he would have come back! Right?" I was to the point of dropping on my knees and crying, which I had already done twice today.

"He cares about you, he's keeping you safe." The figure was Luke, the only friend I had since my dad had left. Since he had abandoned me.

"He didn't abandon you." Luke protested.

"I told you not to do that." He always knew what I was thinking, it got tiring.

"Don't give up hope." He crossed the room and sat next to me. "If you like, I could try talking to Gabriel again. He seems to have taken a liking to me."

"Yeah, a liking of humiliating you." Luke shoved me and I pushed back. Luke had been like a big brother for the past years, yeah years.

"If you really think you should..." Luke lowered his voice. We had been thinking of this same idea for weeks now, but he hadn't brought it up since he had denied it. "I've found a girl who could help you. She's 23, and a major follower of the church, even has been praying for her to help God."

"Luke," I was starstruck. I was so happy I couldn't believe what had happened. I grabbed him and hugged him with all my might. "Thank you." I got up and crossed the marble floors to grab the few things I had kept safe since my father's untimely departure.

I crossed back and right as I was to leave, Luke stopped me. "Hey," He reached out his hand and put a slip of paper in my hand, no doubt giving me an address. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I started to leave again and was called to again, "What?"

"No matter what happens, no matter what he says, I'm here. You can always come back. I will always be here and will always love you."

"Thank you." I truely meant it while I headed through the arch of my would be house. I followed the bright lighted streets in the dark, cold night until I came to the gates of my street. I prayed to everyone I could remember and hoped they would pity me enough and feel my pain to help me find my father.

**A/N: So confused yet? Okay. I would love if you would comment or respond, just so I can get some feedback. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if there was some spelling errors and what not!**


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Supernatural**

Chapter One-Leaving

When I made it out, the first place I went was to her house. Lucky me, it was night and she lived alone. I almost felt bad, but brushed it off when I remembered that her prayers had brought her to this position. It didn't take long to persuade her. Just had to find the right emotions and play on them.

When it was over, I went to the mirror to expect what I now was. About 5'6'', brown hair resting comfortably at shoulder length, small freckles, medium build, the glasses were annoying though. I could get used to this, but hopefully I wouldn't have to. I slipped on one of the woman's t-shirts and noticed her bust was slightly on the larger side, although her shirt did a good job of covering that up, which I enjoyed. I also changed into some more comfortable pants, slacks, and grabbed what I believed to be her coat off the rack on her wall.

Now I had to find where he was, that could take forever. I could just pop back up to Luke and ask, but that would be taking the easy way out. Walking into her living room, I saw an open laptop and figured I could do some research about where I was. After some digging I found I was in South Dakota. Hopefully there was a ride or some transport I could fetch, I had no idea how to drive a car.

Feeling no need to sleep even at 11 pm, I left the house after calling a 'cab' as it was called. I asked the kind looking man driving this car if he knew if there were any public locations around.

"Well, there's a bar down the street. You wanna go there?" He asked while wheezing on the smoke of some cigar.

I politely folded my legs and answered. "Yes please, take me to this bar." I should have probably learned more about these human ways. I could remember how my dad used to laugh at them and joke, God I hoped I found him soon.

When I was dropped off at the location I found that the place reeked of alcohol. The main gist of this tavern concluded my thought since the bar did only sell alcohol. Even when I practicly begged for water, the best they could do was give me a gin and coke without the gin. I took it regretibly and began to sip the cold, sweet liquid.  
>I looked around the bar and sighed to see that the only man here was sitting in the corner with his head on the table, obviously passed out. I almost gave up until and hour later when a light shined in through the front windows. I scrambled from my seat and sat at the nearest booth to give off the impression that she had been there long.<p>

A man, looking in his late forties, walked in wearing a red and green flanel and a blue truckers hat. He walked up to the bar and was handed a beer. The man leaned back against the bar counter and his eyes met mine. They dug in like they were looking for something, although her eyes probably cut like knives. He pushed himself away from the counter and towards my table.

"What's your name?" He asked while cautiously sitting across from me.

"What's it to you?" I played with the napkin that was given to me.

He sat there for a while not saying anything. "Your eyes, you're not from around here are you?"

I was trapped. "Well, you know, I'm from Maryland originally."

"No," He said quietly. "I mean you're not from here, earth." He raised his eyebrows and I slid back into my chair. "Either that or you've been in relation with something supernatural."

"Yeah," I quickly retorted. "I'm a hunter." I had remembered Luke saying something about my dad leaving for a reason and how it had something to do with hunters.

"How did you get here?" The man quickly became interested in my story.

"I came here looking for my father. He was taken by a, um, a ghost." It wasn't a total lie, although it was more lie than truth.

"People don't usually get taken by ghosts sweetie." He shook his head. "You never answered my question, what's your name?"

"Elisabeth, and yours?" I had just given my middle name so I hoped that he was one that I could trust.

"Bobby Singer," He got up and handed his empty beer to the half asleep bartender. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No, why?" I hadn't thought that far and hoped I could find a cheap motel.

"Well, I give a safe place for hunters who are wounded or down in the dumps." He smiled a smile that could rival that of my lost dads. "Why don't you let me drive you home." I took his request purely on the fact that my human vessel was taking a toll on me.

We climbed into his pick up truck and he drove off towards his junk house, as he called it.

**A/N: Hoped you like it! Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	3. Meet the Boys

**A/N: So chapter two...exciting. Yeah not really but hey, the Winchesters are in this chapter! You know, Dean being stupid and Sam having to cover his ass. The usual.**

Chapter Two

We pulled up into what I could only assume was a dump. His house was falling apart and did not look very homey. "Now right now, I have another group of hunters staying. I usually do research for them." He said while taking the key out of the ignition. I stepped out of the car while he joined me on the porch. "They should be asleep, but you never know. Try to ignore them." He reached for the door, but hesitiated. "Oh, and I'm sorry ahead of time for whatever they do or say, mostly Dean."

Confused, I waited for him to open the door and for him to walk in before I followed him. The room smelled faintly of charred wood and pipe tobacco. On the right there was a hallway leading to what looked like a study while on the left there was a kitchen. I reminded myself of why I was here. If this man knew anything about the supernatural, maybe he could find my father.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I stopped only now realizing I had not learned his name.

"Oh," He reached for my hand and shook it, which I found weird. "My name is Bobby, Bobby Singer." I smiled thankful, it's not everyday you find a good samaritin like Bobby here.

I walked around the room before finally resting on the couch. "Would you like a drink or something?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine." I calmly said. I couldn't help but notice that there was a faint glow and hum coming from the study. Bobby must have noticed as well because he walked in and I heard a muffled conversation. I couldn't understand words but I didn't recognize any of the voices as my fathers.

Bobby later walked out, accompanied by two tall men standing on either side of him. My instincts kicked in and I rose, steadying myself if they were to attack. The shorter of the two men smiled and nudged Bobby. "Well, you didn't say she was pretty." I was taken aback from this remark. I had been called far better than pretty from where I am from.

"Elisabeth," Bobby began to introduce me. "This is Dean," He motioned towards the smiling, man who had made the rude remark. I simply shook his hand and walked away. "And Sam, his younger brother." Younger? He was about a foot taller than him. I wouldn't even be able to tell they were brothers. He took my hand and shook it while I noticed something in his eyes. I was good at reading people and their thoughts and what I saw was not nice. I saw guilt and sadness.

"They have agreed to help you find your dad." Bobby said while quickly scooting away from the men.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "I haven't agreed anything yet. Just 'cause Sammy here says lets help, doesn't mean I'm all in." His shouts were useless as Bobby was already in the kitchen, no doubt grabbing a beer.

Sam smiled and lead me to the couch. "I'm really sorry to hear about your father." His voice was smooth and sent shivers down my new spine. "I promise Dean will help, he's just had a little too much alcohol." I shook my head and he looked at me weird. "So do you talk?"

"Yeah." I blurted out. I smiled and Sam got up to join Bobby in the kitchen. Dean stood there staring at me like I had comitted a crime. Something about him didn't sit right with me. That name sounded so familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You remember what your dad looks like?' Dean asked while sitting on a chair, opposite of the couch.

"No." I shook my head.

"Well Hell, how long has he been gone?" Dean smirked and leaned back.

I tried to remember. "18 earth years."

Dean looked dumbstruck as well as did Sam and Bobby who just walked in. "You're telling me, your dad's been missing 18 years and you're just now looking for him?"

I felt sad again and dared myself not to cry. "He told me he would come back." Bobby came and sat next to me, like a protective parent. Dean simply took the beer Sam handed him and took a long swig of it. Sam sat on my other side, quietly.

"Dean do you think we can help now?" Sam suggested. He was obiously using me practically in tears to persuade Dean into helping me. He seemed smart and witty, something I could relate to.

"Fine," Dean got up and headed outside. "I'll go call our feathered friend, maybe he can locate this man." He walked out in a huff.

Bobby held me while I cried on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Castiel will help."

**A/N: Hmm, Castiel. Now how will A- I mean Elisabeth going to react with this. ;)**


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but this should wrap things up a little bit. Oh yeah, and our favorite (hopefully) angel makes an appearance? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the characters, plot, or anything else. I simply own my own ideas. :)**

Chapter Three~Explanations

My eyes darted open. "What did you say?" I shook Bobby while he looked petrified by my sudden reaction. "Repeat what you just said."

"I said, Castiel will help." Bobby choked out. I ran up in a flash while Sam and Bobby followed at my tail. I swung the door open, trying to regulate my breathing to see a new man standing facing Dean, and me. He wore an over coat, white shirt, and blue tie. I recognized him immediatly, just by his feel, and his face grew pale. His thoughts were those of regret, guilt, and much worse.

The feeling to cry started again when his eyes finally realized who I was. I ran up to him and embraced him, something I hadn't done in a long time. He took me him his arms and I felt his love cover me. The stares of the men finally came to me when we parted and I realized I had started crying through this time.

"Oh please don't tell me, you now him?" Dean scoffed while Castiel came him a dirty look. He held me at his side while he defended me.

"She is none of your business Dean." His voice was that of which I had dreamed of hearing for 18 years, though it was different. Same tone behind it, but different vocal chords. He gripped me tight by my shoulders as I sniffled into his.

Sam cautiously approached. "Cas, how excactly do you know Elisabeth?"

Castiel chuckled softly under his breath and then whispered to me. "So you choose Elisabeth?"

"It's not a total lie, just my middle name." Sam and Dean continued to stare until Castiel stepped away and towards the men.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby, this is Avigail, my daughter." Sam just stood there with his mouth opened while Dean just smiled.

"Yeah, Cas and I'm a fricken' monkeys uncle." He snapped. "How do you know her?"

Castiel stepped towards them again, his expression cold. "Obviously, she is not my real daughter. She was given to me, as a gift."

"What?" Dean snapped. Castiel turned to me and told me through his thoughts to continue the story. I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

"My name is Avigail Elisabeth and I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel urged me to continue. "I was one of the later generations of angels created by God. Angels in my generations were few, only me and a few others. We were given to those who were in need of training, to show God that they are worthy. I was gifted to Castiel, as his daughter. He raised me, taught me, and left me." I felt Castiels hand on my shoulder and felt safer then I had in years. "He was called upon God, for reasons I don't know, 18 years ago to look after a human. He said he was to come back and I waited."

"You waited alone?" Sam asked, now suddenly interested in my story.

"No, Castiel left me in good hands. He left me with Luke when I was five. Well, angel years five, earth years probably 100 or so." I responded.

"Wow Cas." Dean smirked. "You're old." Castiel glared at him while Sam asked another question.

"Who exactly is Luke, another angel?"

"No," I answered smiling involuntenarily by remembering him. "He's a prophet." They had confused looks on their face which would only be from my nonspecification. "The Luke, the prophet, the one from the bible. When a prophet comes to Heaven they are important, not as much as angels but more than mere humans. He was always a friend of mine in heaven. When Castiel left, he arranged Luke to stay with me, he was like a older brother. Castiel helped lead me to his Heaven for safe keeping."

"So Cas here," Dean began before I interupted him.

"Castiel."

"What?" Dean shook his head.

I fisted my hand and spoke through clenched teeth. "His name is Castiel, not 'Cas'. It is degrading when you refer to him as anything other than Castiel, his name given to him by God."

Dean growled at me while Sam just kindly spoke. "Well, he didn't seem to mind."

Keeping my eyes locked on Dean I saw something, a spark of something I found amusing. "Well maybe," I smirked. "He has a soft spot for you." I knew I was talking to Sam, but Dean got the message. Loud and clear. His face grew red and he backed up.

Castiel grabbed my arm and reasured me. "Why don't you go inside, get some rest, it's late."

"What has become of you?" I reached out for his face. "You know I don't need sleep." I smiled as I was lead inside by Sam, it was then that I realized how tall he really was. My human was only barely up to his shoulders. I pushed up my glasses while I sat down on the cold couch.

"Sorry about that?" I said while Sam sat quietly. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Sam sat back up. "Just to make sure, you're not actually Cas-tiels daughter are you?"

"Not by blood, but I was raised," I stopped. "I was raised by Luke."

Sam gripped my hand thoughtfully. "I was raised by Dean, didn't really have a dad around all the time."

"When do you think they'll be done talking?" I changed the subject, trying to avoid emotions.

"I don't know, could be all night." I laughed quietly but it was caught by Sam. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you would think he would know this is a sin." I smiled at my joke by Sam did not pick up on the humour.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sam began. "He can't exactly leave."

I rose from the sofa. "And why not? What matters do you have for him here?"

"I don't know." He rose as well and placed hands on my shoulders, making me feel inferior. "But something tells me he's important to what ever is happening. And he can't exactly just pop back into Heaven for a decade or two."

I was furious. I felt like I could smash his head in, which I probably could have done. Right before I hurt him, I felt a hand on my forehead from behind and everything went black.


	5. Leaving Already?

**A/N: So yeah, sorry about that cliffhanger. And sorry in advance for this one. ;) Also, it does get better so just hang in there. Next chapter you all get to see a guest appearance by all our favorite Arch-Angel. Yes, you better know who I'm talking about!**

Chapter Four-Leaving Already?

I always knew I was different, a different angel, a different soul. I had never felt belonged. I always felt like I was destined for something different. Coming to this place only increased this feeling and it didn't sit right with me. I had a secret something I had never told anyone, not even Luke or Castiel. I could feel emotion, and an angel with emotions could be the death of us all. All that power and no control, I felt ashamed, and I felt like I couldn't hold it any longer, that's why I snapped. That's why Castiel had to force my black out and that's why I was currently thinking, deep in my subconcious.

When I did wake up, I was suprised to see no one in the room. I expected to be surronded, and have people ask questions. Instead, I awoke in a small room with sunlight streaming through the windows. This was not my first time sleeping, but it had been a couple years. I rose and stretched, looking around the room for evidence of life.  
>I was still in the clothes I had 'borrowed' from her house. Gosh, I didn't even know her name, I felt terrible. I mentally slapped myself for feeling anything at all. When I crossed the cramped bedroom to the door I opened it to find an empty hallway. You would think this house was a ghost town. Although that was wrong because I heard voices coming from the downstairs. I quickly and quietly walked to the stairs and crouched down perfectly. I could hear them and they could not hear me. Now, who was 'them'.<p>

"You really want her around any longer Cas?" I made out the voice of Dean. "She's just going to pose as a distraction."

"We can't just kick her out." My 'father' replied calmly. "She would be too broken."

"Oh don't give me that crap Cas. Angels don't have feelings."

I restrained myself from walking down and hitting Dean. Castiel was given so much respect in Heaven. Even though he was not a high ranking angel he was still given the authority he deserved. Now, well now he was being treated like Deans little bitch.

"Just," Castiel took a deep breath. "Let me talk to her first. I'll get her back safely."

"Don't let it cut into the whole saving the world job you have going on here." Dean replied gruffly.

I sat up on the stairs calming myself and my thoughts. I nearly jumped out of my vessel when I heard a noise behind me. Sam stood awkwardly on the top step, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay, Avigail?" Sam out stretched his hand and I grabbed it for him to pull me to my feet. "Do you usually fall down on the steps?"

"Oh," I quickly replied on his confusion. "I didn't fall. I was sitting there."

Sam nodded his head slowly. He looked as if he was going to comment but thought otherwise. He took my hand and lead me downstairs, the exact place I didn't want to go. When we reached the bottom of the steps I recieved a pretty nasty stare from Dean and a heartwarming smile from Castiel. Castiel moved to the steps and told me to sit on the couch. Dean and Sam left to give me and Castiel some space.

"Hello Avigail." Castiel began. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, you're telling me." I huffed and crossed my arms. Castiel gave me a quizical look. "Why did you have to leave?"

"Some things are best unknown."

"But why did you? I deserve to know. Does Luke know?" I bombarded him with questions.

"Luke doesn't know." Castiel took a deep breath to prevent his breath from raging. "And if I wanted you to know, don't you think I would have told you."

"No." I said defiantly. "I don't think you would have."

Castiel rose and his eyes turned red with rage. "You have no way to tell me what I would have done. I did this to protect you! It was Dean!"

"Dean? You came back for Dean?" I asked with a chuckle in my breath.

Castiel was still in rage mood even after he sat back down. "I was given a human to look after. I had become a guardian angel, one of the highest ranks. Dean was mine to guard and obviously I couldn't bring you along, or you would have gotten hurt." He lowered his voice. "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

I reached out and did the only thing I knew humans did when they were in this situation. I hugged him.

Castiel hadn't reacted at first. He sat there, rigid and cold as my warmth tried to engulf him. He finally caved and draped his arms around my back with a heartbreaking sigh. "Avigail." His voice broke through the silence. I leaned back saw eye to eye to him. "You have to go home."

"But, Dad." I felt my heart break.

He just gave me his cold stony stare. "I am no your father." I resisted the urge to cry. "I am no one's father, and that is why you must leave. You are only in danger when you are around me."

"Why?" I just wanted some truth for a change.

"I rebelled against Heaven, I can never come back now." At that, I got up and walked over to the table where I had put the one thing I had brought with me. I had brought my angelic blade.

I turned back to face Castiel with it in my hand. "Do you remember what you told me the night before you left?"

He sighed, got up and put his hands on my arms to steady myself. "I told you, that I love you."

I shook my head between gaps and tears. "You told me two things. One, that you would always come back. You would never leave me." That seemed like enough to break his shell but I kept on. "And then, you told me that I was destined. I was going to be great one day, just like you."

Castiel put his hand on my cheek to wipe a tear but I pushed him away. "I don't want to be like you, if this what you do. I don't want to run around the country playing babysitter with a bunch of humans. I want to go back to Heaven with you and Luke and just live a nice angel life."

Castiel just smiled and grabbed my arm. "I'm so sorry." I was confused when he started to lead me to the steps that I could only assume lead to the basement. "This is for your own good." He tried resoning with me but I just kicked at him to try and get away. He lead me to a wall were I saw a sigil. I recognized it immeditaly.

"No," I whispered. Castiel walked over to it and turned back.

"You never know when you might need this. Looks like we did need it." He placed his hand on the sigil and a bright light engulfed me. When I opened my eyes I was home. In Heaven, in my house. So much for getting my dad back.

**A/N: Ha ha! Didn't see that one coming did you! Well, neither did I. Geez, Cas can be an ass sometimes right, and to his own child, shame. Anyways, stay tuned for the resolution and the real plot beginning.**


	6. New Job

******A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if it hasn't been a while, but here we go! Like I promised we will now see a new character, who's an angel. Hint hint. Oh just read already!**

**Chapter Five-New Job**

I got up and stretched, if that was possible. Even though I had been in my vessel for less than a day, it still felt weird going back to what I really was, an angel. Luke was probably out on patrol, watching over the earth and younger angels. If you didn't have a real job like me, you didn't really do anything. I wasn't even allowed to travel between heavens. Luke could take me with him though, but he was away right now.

On occasion, he would take me to a heaven that belonged to soulmates and gaze upon their happy life. If it were a festival, or fair, we would hide within the crowd and enjoy the romance in the air. Not for each other, we had no need to fall in love. It's not like I have a very big chance of dying so there's no excuse. I see love as the only pointless emotion, and that's saying a lot.

I don't know how long I had been lying here, or even just standing here thinking, but I was woken from my trance by a presence. A presence stronger than a normal angel. Most angels did not like me, they resented me. Not for being me, or being a third generation made, but because I had no job and was looked upon like a child.

So, immediatly I knew the only person dumb enough to still visit me on occasions was Gabriel, my would be uncle. He was kind enough, didn't care much for Luke though. Everytime he would drop by he would play these sick tricks on him. Once it was simple enough, just trapping him in his own dreams. Other times it was worse, apparently Luke had to suffer through a whole day of ever person he saw dying suddenly. Yeah, pretty sick.

"Hello," I heard a call coming from the other side of the house. Oh yeah, one thing about our house is that it's not exactly a house. Parts of it are off Luke's house when he was prophet and other's were added randomly everytime we felt it needed a new room. So it was basically a never ending, constantly changing buidling.

"Now there's my favorite neice." Gabriel rushed over and gave me a hug. He pulled back and looked around hopelessly. "Where did that Luke go off to? I feel like making him be a dog or something."

I forced a laugh, but just couldn't get myself in the mood today. Gabriel noticed the distant look in my eyes and tipped my chin up. "Something got you down, 'rose pudding'?" I pushed his arm away playfully, he knew I hated that name but seemed to use it only when he was cheering me up.

"I found him." I didn't meet his eyes but I knew the knowledge passed to him.

He stiffened and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I never wanted you to find him. I'm sorry, call me selfish. But call him selfish for leaving you like that without even as much as a word. He didn't even call you or anything." I tried to keep my tears in but they escaped onto hin shoulder as he embraced me. "It's okay." He put a hand on my head as I slowed my breathing.

As I backed away I saw hesitence in Gabriel posture. "Why did you come here?"

"What," He smiled. "I can't visit you anymore?"

I crossed my arms. "Last time you said that, you told me that Castiel had made it to earth. What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Raphael wants to over you a position. Micheal was anxious but I think I gave him a little push in the right direction." He winked.

Again, I smiled but couldn't bring myself to be happy. I was too broken up inside about Castiel and how he treated his humans like family more than his real family. "What's the postition?"

His smile now grew wider. "Guardian Angel. You get to be just like your old pop!" He playfully punhced my shoulder but I just turned away feeling Luke's presence nearing.

I turned back to Gabriel. "I'll talk to you later tonight, right now I would like you to leave. Luke's back."

Gabriel smiled. "You really don't know me do you?" He sat down on the nearest cushion. "I think I'll stay for dinner." He joked.

Luke came in and stopped in his tracks to see the two angels standing so casually in his living room. "Avigial!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around my neck for a deep hug. It recieved a snort from Gabriel, which is when I noticed Luke face grow pale. I couldn't tell if it was from the snort or the archangel himself.

"Oh, it's you. Is she really here? She's not some sick joke of yours?" He spat in his direction.

I placed a steading hand on his back. "It's okay, I came home. He just showed up to tell me some news."

"Oh really, is it about your father?"

I shook my head. "No, Luke. I found him. He does not wish to go home." I felt so much gratitude towards Luke for not making me finish the story, instead I told him all that Gabriel told me.

"I think it sounds great. You have my total support." He smiled as I turned back to Gabriel.

"When shall I start? As you know, I'm kind of new at this." I gulped down any and all fear I had as I waved yet again goodbye to Luke and me and Gabriel left.

I opened my eyes to harshlight and was suprised to see I was still in my old vessel. Gabriel had also had a vessel I had seen him in on rare occasions. "Nice meatsuit." I said jokingly.

He looked fake hurt. "Please, call it a second skin. This is my true vessel." He elbowed me. "I just like using that word." I shook my head while silently laughing at him. It was amzing how quickly he could change your mood, for better or for worse.

I took in our surrondings and saw we were in a town, baren by the looks of it. "Is there anyone living here?" I asked desperatly.

"Yeah, last time I checked." I checked his pockets like he was looking for something and then swore in enochian under his breath. "Okay, I lost the pamphlet I was supposed to give to you, so I'll just give you the introduction myself."

He lead me over to a small bench that he made appear on the side of the road and we sat down. "Okay, where to begin? Oh I know. It has been one week since you last came to earth so in case you were wondering. Also, the main purpose of a guardian angel is to guard them, so that means don't let them die pretty much. Fighting off demons, monsters, bullies, what life throws at you." His voice was monotone like he was reading off a paper.  
>"There is a rule that you must not interfer with their life in any major way. Things that would count for this are, changing marriage, getting them killed, getting them pregnant, getting them a job, giving them money, making them fall in love, or any othre major accomplishment in a humans life. And if any of these things happen naturally, you must not intervein unless it poses a threat to them directly." He sighed, obviouslt bored from saying the same thing he must have heard a million times.<p>

I was going to comment when he cut me off again. "Oh, and this one's going to be a handfull."

"What do you mean?" I became a little uneasy, by his vagueness.

"Well, you ever hear Micheal talking about the apocalypse?" He asked.

"Yeah," I began, wanting and not wanting to know what it had to do with this, at the same time.

"Yeah, he may or may not have caused it." He said casually like he was dicusing the weather.

"What?" I said in shock.

"I'll let you figure out the rest when you get there. Here's is their address." He handed me a slip of paper.

I rolled my eyes. "Gabe, this is an address to a motel room. Are you telling me that the guy's homeless?"

"Never thought if it that way, but yeah." He turned to get up but then turned back with his smile gone. "And when you see them, Avigial, I want you to know I recomended everyother person but him." He was gone in a flash and now I was serioulsy worried that what ever was happening was bad.

**A/N: I just want to get this out there. This is not a 'mary-sue' fanfiction. 'This person' is not going to be all like, "OMG, you're so pretty be my girlfriend." No, this will have struggle and drama, and more importantly, it will have my lame attempt at humor in it!**


	7. Discovery

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! I sort of fell of a porch and got pretty badly scratched up. Anyway, I knew you guys would want nothing but the best and here it is! Also I noticed while writing this that Dean scoffs a lot. Well, he is _very_ sarcastic. I know I said this was set in the fifth season but it will be branching off and going into unknown territory. I'll make note at any drastic changes. First off, they do not know that Gabriel is the Trickster. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Supernatural, the characters or any adjoining plot lines.**

Chapter Six-Discovery

I came across the motel, and should have known. I should have known by the way Gabriel fidgeted and felt sorry for me. I should have known by the fact he was in a motel. I should have known when I saw the Impala sitting in the parking lot.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as he opened the door and both our jaws dropped. "I thought I told Cas to get rid of you!"

Sam had gotten up from the sofa and his eyes widened when he saw who has at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"No," I mumbled. "No!" I said louder and face the sky. "You can run Gabriel, but I swear, you cannot hide! I will get you for this!" I turned back to see the looks they were giving me. Dean's looked more like, 'what the hell?' while Sam's was 'I am so confused right now!'

I sighed and pushed past them into the dimlit room. "You mind explaining yourself Abigail?" Dean scoffed, and Sam punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" He said, mock rubbing his sore arm.

"Her name is Avigail, not Abigail." I smiled triumphantly.

Dean just scowled. "Whatever." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bear before planting himself on the couch. "You gonna talk?" He motioned to me, the anger still in his voice.

"Yeah." I began shakingly. "Can we sit down." I said to Sam. He lead me to the table and after sitting down and piecing the puzzle together I told him what was going on. "So, I went back to Heaven, after Castiel banished me."

Dean scoffed from the couch, but I ignored him. "Gabriel,"

"Wait like archangel Gabriel?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes," I replied while continuing the story. "Anyway, he came to tell me that he had gotten me a place. Every angel needs a place, almost as much as it needs it's grace. Since I didn't have one, I was looked down upon.

Gabriel said it was a position for a guardian angel, so of course I said yes."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and I figured he knew what came next. "Gabriel lead me here and gave me the address, didn't even tell me a name."

"Wait," Dean had now risen and was pacing the floor. "You're telling me, you're Sammy and I's personal angel?" He smirked.

"No, you already have one." I smirked right back.

"What you mean Castiel?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Yeah, why do think he's so protective of you." I raised an eyebrow at him while I shifted my gaze back to Sam.

"So, you're my guardian angel?" He said while fiddling his thumbs.

"It would appear so." I grumbled. Sam sat quietly for a few seconds, while Dean mumbled some foul words about angels under his breath.

"I swear, I'm going to find this 'Gabriel' and ring his neck. We don't need anymore angels interfering with our life." Dean huffed while finally sitting on a bed.

"I don't think you would be able to do that." I smiled.

Dean seemed more enraged. "And why not, princess?"

"Because," I rose to face him. "He doesn't care for mere humans like you. He has a... unique sense of humor." I smiled as Dean backed down.

"So what do we do?" Dean continued. "Is there some sort of paper work to fill out so you can be the little angel on Sammy's shoulder?"

I shook my head. "There's no paper work. I'm truly new at this."

"Why don't we just accept this and move on." Sam said from the table.

"What?" Dean was angry now. "You just want to accept that you have an angel following you now?"

"Technically Dean," Sam reasoned. "She can't follow us, we have those enochian symbols on our ribs. And I mean not all angels are bad."

"Yeah, just the ones that want us killed." Dean grunted.

I stepped into the bathroom and gazed upon my vessel once more. It looked the same as always. It wasn't until then that I really had a good look at the shirt. It was a worn out t-shirt with a picture of an angel on it. Ironic right? I took off the glasses but quickly put them back on when I became temporarily blind.

"Avigail, could you come out here for a second?" I heard Sam call me back out and I wouldn't believe who I saw.

"Avigail we need to talk."

"No, we don't." Castiel sighed and walked over to where I was now standing away from him.

He draped an arm around my shoulder, "Why are you here?"

"Gabriel, got me a position as a guardian angel, like you." I looked up into his blue crystal eyes and all I saw was regret.

"We can get you a different person, this is dangerous."

"I'm fine I just got here." I tried to reason with him but knew it was beyond my control. He would always feel overprotective of me.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into to?" He asked quietly.

"I don't," I stepped away to look at him once more. "But I want to find out on my own." I almost whispered, not knowing how to put it. "I forgive you." I broke the tension and hugged him. "For everything." I watched as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I never will understand your obssesion with hugging."

"It's just a way to show my love." I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until I heard Dean's uneasy cough from behind us. I had forgotten they were still there.

"As much as I love a family reunion, me and Sammy have a hunt to go on." Dean smiled and opened the door motioning us to leave.

"I will leave at once. I am sorry for the inconvience." Castiel replied. I could have sworn I heard a slight sense of sarcasm, but I knew better.

"And what about you princess." Dean scoffed. "You gonna go and tell Gabriel you want a new human to screw with." Sam fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "Figurativley of course." Dean smirked at Sam's blush.

"I think I am fine here." I approached Dean, staring straight at him while I defied him.

"So you're up for the hunts?"

"Yup."

"The bloodshed?"

"Yes."

"The hurt, the anguish? You're ready to look out for us and probably have to save us a few times?" He practically screamed at me. "You're ready to have everything you ever loved pulled apart from you?"

I could tell he was now speaking from past experiences and calmed my attitude. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Dean turned back to the sofa where he had a large bag filled with clothes. I could hear him gruffly call over his shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you."


End file.
